


Details

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there was infatuation, then friendship, then love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

They were merely sitting across from each other at a McDonald’s late at night when they agreed that this was, indeed, “ _a thing_ ”.  

Stiles had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Lydia’s hair was greasy and pulled into a messy bun. They chewed on their fries slowly and tiredly. It was senior year, and things were even more stressful than usual. The pile-up of supernatural and educational threats had worn them down to an authentic level of near constant exhaustion. Appearances were the least of their worries.

It was strange for Stiles now, thinking back to years he had chased after her (or what he thought was her). When he was younger, he’d always imagined some sort of wild and magnificent display of his love that would at last win over Lydia’s heart. But since he’d really gotten to know her and the façade of her he had created had been washed out, this seemed fitting somehow. It wasn’t that spectacular, but it reflected the course of their relationship, in a way.

Gone was the perfect, fabulous Lydia that wasn’t much more than the Queen Bee and residing evil genius of BHHS. After stripping away that image and building a natural friendship between the two of them, Stiles could see Lydia for what she really was: a witty, caring, and beautiful girl far more complex than he could’ve possibly realized at age 16. They were friends long before they were lovers. They had to be.

The 10-year plan hadn’t exactly gone the way he thought it would. Stiles was expecting love at first sight. In fact, he truly believed in it. He felt foolish now, thinking he had been in love back then.

But God, was he now. He had been for a while.

Knowing that there was so much more to her than his shallow perception had picked up on at first…knowing her inside and out, from her favourite foods to her deepest fears…How could it have worked any other way? They’d only kissed that once, but it was still the most intimate bond he’d ever formed with someone.

He couldn’t have cared less about some step-by-step he’d built years ago. Maybe it wasn’t perfect. Maybe it didn’t fit the mold and fulfil every one of his fantasies. But for all he cared, this moment could’ve taken place atop a mountain of trash. The details didn’t matter much. They were together, officially.

And it felt right. It _was_ right.


End file.
